Hepatitis C virus (HCV) is known to cause at least 80% of posttransfusion hepatitis and a substantial proportion of sporadic acute hepatitis (Kuo et al., Science 1989, 244, 362-364; Thomas, Curr. Top. Microbiol. Immunol. 2000, 25-41). Preliminary evidence also implicates HCV in many cases of “idiopathic” chronic hepatitis, “cryptogenic” cirrhosis, and probably hepatocellular carcinoma unrelated to other hepatitis viruses, such as hepatitis B virus (Di Besceglie et al., Scientific American 1999, October, 80-85; Boyer et al., J. Hepatol. 2000, 32, 98-112).
HCV is an enveloped virus containing a positive-sense single-stranded RNA genome of approximately 9.4 kb (Kato et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 1990, 87, 9524-9528; Kato, Acta Medica Okayama, 2001, 55, 133-159). The viral genome consists of a 5′ untranslated region (UTR), a long open reading frame encoding a polyprotein precursor of approximately 3011 amino acids, and a short 3′ UTR. The 5′ UTR is the most highly conserved part of the HCV genome and is important for the initiation and control of polyprotein translation. Translation of the HCV genome is initiated by a cap-independent mechanism known as an internal ribosome entry. This mechanism involves the binding of ribosomes to an RNA sequence known as the internal ribosome entry site (IRES). An RNA pseudoknot structure has recently been determined to be an essential structural element of the HCV IRES. Viral structural proteins include a nucleocapsid core protein (C) and two envelope glycoproteins, E1 and E2. HCV also encodes two proteinases, a zinc-dependent metalloproteinase encoded by the NS2-NS3 region and a serine proteinase encoded in the NS3 region. These proteinases are required for cleavage of specific regions of the precursor polyprotein into mature peptides. The carboxyl half of nonstructural protein 5, NS5B, contains the RNA-dependent RNA polymerase. The function of the remaining nonstructural proteins, NS4A and NS4B, and that of NS5A (the amino-terminal half of nonstructural protein 5) remain unknown.
Presently, the most effective HCV therapy employs a combination of alpha-interferon and ribavirin, leading to sustained efficacy in about 40% of patients (Poynard et al., Lancet 1998, 352, 1426-1432). Recent clinical results demonstrate that pegylated alpha-interferon is superior to unmodified alpha-interferon as monotherapy. However, even with experimental therapeutic regimens involving combinations of pegylated alpha-interferon and ribavirin, a substantial fraction of patients do not have a sustained reduction in viral load (Manns et al, Lancet 2001, 358, 958-965; Fried et al., N. Engl. J. Med. 2002, 347, 975-982; Hadziyannis et al., Ann. Intern. Med. 2004, 140, 346-355). Thus, there is a clear and unmet need to develop effective therapeutics for treatment of HCV infection.